Time to Cash In
by Galmil
Summary: Sequel to my story "The Bet."  It's senior year for Spencer and Ashley and that brings in a whole new set of conflicts.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own South of Nowhere.**

**AN: **_Hey all! So a long time ago I promised many people a sequel to my story "The Bet."  
>I got so caught up in other fandoms and stories that I just haven't had the time to write, but I never wanted<br>to leave this unfinished, so here is a preview of the sequel. If I get a good response, I'll make sure I focus more energy  
>on it! <em>

_Thanks and your reviews are always appreciated :D _

Time To Cash In

Chapter 1

Some say the world will end in fire and some say in ice. The two could never co-exist because it would be a constant battle; one would overcome the other. But to me, I was fire and she was ice. Somehow we worked, so everyone else must be wrong, right?

"Kyla, if you do not get your ass down here in five minutes I will leave you!" I shouted up the stairs, impatiently tapping my foot. My sister came pounding down the stairs as I slipped on my sunglasses.

"You're lucky Aiden thinks rainbows come out of your ass, because you're about as graceful as an elephant with wings," I said grabbing my messenger bag and strutting out towards my Porsche.

"Didn't Dumbo have wings?" Kyla asked as she hurriedly followed me and climbed into the backseat of my car.

"Dumbo had ears Ky," I said as I quickly reversed out of my driveway. She paused, "But they worked as wings." I sighed, "Not the same thing," I said as I pulled into a familiar driveway. I put the car in park and quickly hopped out of the car and rushed to the front door, curtly knocking.

"Ashley! How are you?" came the warm voice of Mrs. Carlin as she opened the door.

"I'm fine Mrs. Carlin. How are you? Off to work?" I asked as I stepped through the threshold. She was dressed in her usual scrubs and lab coat with a piece of toast in hand. I noticed Glen in the kitchen a bowl of some cereal in his hand as he scarfed it down. I rolled my eyes at him.

"We've been over this Ashley, call me Paula. Yes, I was put on the morning shift today. Spencer! Ashley's here!" she yelled up the stairs and I heard a door open and close as Spencer came down the stairs with her bag over her shoulder. Unlike Kyla, she moved swiftly and gracefully on her feet as she came downstairs stopping in front of me. I couldn't help the smile that graced my face as she leaned in and kissed me.

"Good morning," I said beaming.

"Better wipe that grin off your face Ash, people will think you're less of a badass," came Glen's teasing voice from the kitchen. I was about to respond when my car horn startled me out of my retort.

"Let's go before your sister tries to drive to school herself," Spencer said and I rolled my eyes. It wouldn't be the first time that Kyla did something drastic to get her way, I mean she did trick me into a bet so I would ask out Spencer.

"Have a good day girls!" Paula shouted as she headed back towards the kitchen.

"Yeah, school...great," Spencer muttered as we made our way to my car. I climbed into the driver's seat and ignored my sister's huff of "finally."

"Come on Spence, senior year. It should be fun," I said. Once it had processed what I had said, I gagged and rolled my eyes.

"Seriously Ash, _you're_ saying school will be fun?" she asked sarcastically.

"Yeah I don't know what I was thinking," I responded as I parked my car in the parking lot, hopping out of my seat and running around the car to grab Spencer's door.

"Oh so chivalrous of you. Despite what you say, I'm still going to miss summer," she said taking my hand.

"You're only going to miss me in a bikini," I joked leading the way through the school. People parted for me as I walked down the school and I smirked, it was nice to have a famous dad and a reputation for trouble.

"Not true, I'm going to miss taking it off you as well," Spencer dead panned.

"Spencer!" I felt my face grow warm, which was unusual. Usually I'm the one making others blush. She bumped my hip and chuckled at my reaction.

"Okay, ew, I did not need to hear that," Kyla said opening her locker next to mine.

"Oh please, it's not like I haven't heard you and Aiden when you're in your room," I said shutting my locker and leaning against it to look at my sister.

"Yeah, well Aiden and I broke up so you won't have to deal with it anymore," Kyla said shrugging and shutting her locker. I gaped at her and turned to Spencer. The look on her face told me she didn't know about the sudden change in Kyla's relationship either.

"Why though?" she asked "And why didn't you tell us?"

"It wasn't big news, we're still friends," Kyla responded. I had a feeling that she was lying about something but I didn't know what.

"I'm going to go find Carmen and Chelsea, I'll see you later?" Spencer said to me and I nodded allowing her to kiss me briefly before walking off.

"Chica, you are so beyond whipped, it's disgusting," Madison's voice came from behind me where she stood with a tall jock with a King high Letterman on. I think his name was Dave, I couldn't really remember.

"Shut up Madi, you know Spencer and I are adorable," I responded, "How was Cancun?"

"Same old, same old, you know? Ash you remember Dave? We met him at the beach at the end of last year?" she asked smirking as Aiden came up. I rolled my eyes, I hated that my best friend could read me so well. Well enough to know I had no idea who was next to her.

"Hey guys," Aiden said looking directing at Kyla. She averted her gaze, "well I'm going to go find Spencer. Bye!" Oh yeah, her break up is totally not a big deal. I sighed, maybe I could get her to talk to me later.

"Do I need to kick your ass? Because we're friends and all, but that's my sister," I said looking up at the brunette boy in front of me.

"Hey, hey, don't look at me. I don't know what happened. Just randomly two weeks ago she said we needed a break. I've been trying to talk to her since. She hasn't said anything to you?" he asked. Ugh, I so did not need to get in between my sister and my friend's break up.

"No, but I'll see if she'll talk to me. You know Kyla though, she's always the dramatic one. She probably broke up with you because she's afraid of the long term commitment next year, even though you both have an entire year to work that out," I said and he nodded.

"Come on Aid, let's get to class."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own South.**  
><strong>AN: Wow, it's been a while - but I definitely don't want to leave this unfinished. Let me know what you think please!<br>**  
>Chapter 2<p>

"Come on Spence, I've been away for two weeks and I'm single, you need to tell me something so I can live vicariously through you," Carmen whined as I rolled over on her bed.

"Hell no Carm, don't you think it's a bit awkward to tell my ex-girlfriend the details of my relationship with my current girlfriend?" I asked. Carmen huffed and sat at the end of the bed, "well what about keeping important secrets from one of your best friends!?"  
>"What do you think Chels?" I asked turning to her sitting in Carmen's desk chair.<p>

"I choose to stay uninvolved," she said smirking as she flipped through a copy of Vogue.

"Come on Spence, you and Ash have been together for almost a year, you're seriously not going to tell me if you've hit that?"

"It's not like Ashley and I are having sex everyday after school Carmen; come on," I said smirking at her crestfallen face. I mean, it's a total lie, Ashley and I were totally having sex everyday but she didn't need to know that.

"Fine, so Chels, are you getting a boy toy yet?" she asked the other girl. I will forever be amazed by Carmen's complete lack of tact. I watched as my friend tried to hide her face in her magazine.

"Oh don't do that Chelsea, what about you and Glen? You guys seem cozy last summer," Carmen prodded. It seemed almost cruel to let Carmen harass the other girl, especially when Chelsea was knew to dealing with her antics but whatever, I was curious. I picked up my head slightly paying more attention. Glen and Chelsea had been hanging out a lot over the summer and at times he would leave the house and just hang with her at her art studio, but no one really questioned it since Glen didn't have too many of his own friends since breaking up with Madison.

"He and I are just friends, he'd come over sometimes to my art studio to talk about Paris with me but other than that nothing," Chelsea said with a note of finality. I kinda got the idea that she was hiding something but I knew not to pressure her. For all intents and purposes Chelsea and Glen were each other's best friends – it's not unusual for her to want to keep his secrets. And lately my brother has gotten a lot more secretive; I learned a long time ago to stay out of his personal life because they usually end up with someone getting in trouble.

"Ugh, you both suck. All I want is someone to give me all the dirty details of their life. I mean, come on!" Carmen whine rolling so that half her body was off the bed. I rolled my eyes, "Carmen why can't you just watch porn like the rest of the world?" I laughed as she lost her balance and collapsed on the floor.  
>"Ugh ow," she moaned as she sat upright.<p>

"That's what you get for prodding," laughed Chelsea.

"You can't blame me for being interested in my best friend's lives can you? There's absolutely nothing happening in my own but the two of you are like For Knox when it comes to secrets lately, it's weird – everyone's so uptight...even Kyla," she said and she flopped back onto my bed. I had to agree, Kyla was acting a bit unusual – even cold, which is very unusual considering her usual bubbly attitude, but since the split with Aiden she's barely even around let alone talking to any of us. I could, unfortunately, count on one hand how many times I've seen my best friend throughout the summer. Even now back at school, we're two weeks in and Kyla has blown off every attempt to hang out with me.

"Hey, has anyone noticed something weird going on with Ky lately?" I asked wondering if perhaps I was looking for a problem where there isn't one.

"Yeah, I said hi to her yesterday and it was like she looked right through me. I had to tap her before I even got a response," Carmen said shrugging, "Maybe she's on her period...or like, she's stressed about applications."  
>"Yeah maybe," I said glancing at Chelsea who was curiously reading her magazine very intently, "what do you think Chels?"<br>She hesitated, no offense to Chelsea but she has absolutely no poker face – she definitely knows something.

"Oh I don't know, but maybe she is stressed," she said a little too nonchalantly. Carmen and I glanced at each other and sat up straighter.

"You know something," the brunette next to me accused the darker girl.

"Whether I do or don't, Kyla's business is her own," Chelsea stated.  
>"Oh come on Chelsea, now we both know you definitely know what's going on, you can't just leave us in the dark," I said and Chelsea raised an eyebrow at me.<p>

"Who's prodding into other people's lives now?" she laughed.

"It's completely different...it's not my own," I argued weakly while Carmen snorted.

"Look, I'm sure Kyla will talk to you soon. When she's ready," and with that we both knew we were getting nothing out of Chelsea and that the conversation was over. I sighed and leaned back on my pillows. It kind of hurt to know that Chelsea knew what was going on with my best friend before I did. Why would Kyla avoid talking to me? I sighed, I knew it was wrong, especially since we've all become such close friends over the past year, but I just felt really jealous. Like for some reason my best friend didn't trust me anymore. I rolled my eyes at myself – Chelsea was probably right, it's most likely stress and Kyla will talk to me soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own South.  
>AN: Another quick update - hoping everyone enjoys this and can get a little bit of insight into Spashley.<strong>

Chapter 3

I stared at my computer for a while looking at the blank application. I had been doing this for the past few weeks, since the start of the school year. It was getting close to October and I knew I had to ultimately make a few choices but it's frightening. This whole process has made me realize how little I have going for me – what am I even going to study at college? What do I want to do? Is there anything I can do?

I know it's stupid but I feel like I can't even tell Spencer what I'm feeling at the moment. She's got her top three schools already picked out – I know for a fact her applications are all being sent in early. Chelsea is applying to art schools, both nationally and internationally. Madison has her heart set on the east coast. I know even Carmen has some places lined up. I browsed through yet another generic college site, telling me why they're the best, why I need to apply, why I'll be in debt forever. Why would I even want that? Maybe college just isn't for me, but if it's not where will that leave me when my friends and girlfriend all go and fulfill these dreams? I don't even know what dreams I have.

I rested my head in my hands and groaned. I don't think anyone else was stressing as much as I am; and it's only the end of September. I glanced up as I heard a ding on my computer.

**Sp3nc3rC: Hey sexy ;)  
><strong>

I laughed out loud, this girl was such a dork, it still kinda amazes me that she and I are dating. I mean, a year ago I barely even looked at Spencer except for the casual appreciation of her legs; she was my sister's best friend and that's all I had ever known her as. She was a figure in the background, something that was always there but I tried not to notice too much. I was too busy fucking everyone I could get my hands on; I was hot and I knew it and I used it to have fun. I knew Spencer wasn't like the other people I had been with, she wasn't into a quick hookup, she was the romance type, so I avoided her and ignored my attraction to my younger sister's friend. But I guess fate had different plans for our paths to cross and I always did have a weakness for the adorable ones.

**AshD: Hey yourself ;p What's up? **

**Sp3nc3rC: eh, not much. Pretty bored and thought I'd get lucky chatting up this girl I know.**

I raised my eyebrow, she couldn't be trying to do what I think she is.

**AshD: Oh? How's that?  
>Sp3nc3rC: Well by showering you with compliments that make you melt and bend to my will.<strong>

I laughed, Spencer was always been able to worm her way into my heart and make me feel warm and just happy, even through a computer.

**AshD: Hmm, well I like the sound of that ;p**

**Sp3nc3rC: Sooo...what are you wearing? ;)  
>AshD: Spence! You can't be serious?<br>Sp3nc3rC: Oh but I am...lol. I'd much rather continue this conversation in person though.**

I felt a tingle low in my stomach and between my legs; Spencer's subtle flirting and constant innuendos always had a way that would just make me feel everything. I felt my breathing pick up and my heart skip a beat as my stomach flipped. The effect this girl had on me was insane. She wasn't even near me or touching me and my body was reacting to the thought of her doing everything she wanted to me. I glanced hesitantly at the tab with my application open. Sex or responsibilities? I think we all know the right the decision.

**AshD: Let me just shut this down and I'll pick you up!**

Okay, okay, so maybe not the best choice but I still have another month and a half to work out my application process and that's plenty of time. Right now I have a girlfriend who wants me and an empty house – so I think this is the more important matter at the moment.

I quickly ran down my stairs and hopped into my car to drive the five blocks to Spencer's place. Either she has impeccable timing or was waiting by the door but either way she was in my passenger seat in a flash and leaning over to give me a kiss that kept my heart racing. Her lips were soft and tasted slightly like cherry so I knew she had used chapstick earlier today. I pulled back sucking on her bottom lip just a bit before letting go and flashing her one of my nose crinkling smiles before backing out of her driveway and heading back to my place.

"What were you up to before I distracted you with my womanly wiles?" she asked with a chuckle.

"Oh nothing, just browsing" I lied. I know it's not good, but really it's just a white lie. If I told Spencer the truth, that I abandoned my college apps for the day to pick her up for a booty call – well let's just say she wouldn't think it was the best idea. And really? What will one small white lie hurt? I can work on my responsibilities this weekend or really at any other time in the future.

We pulled into my driveway and both of us jumped out of the car quickly. I laughed as I grabbed her hand and pulled her to my front door and led her inside.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own South.  
>AN: Here's another chapter! I hope things are starting to unfold, let me know what you think and the next chapter should be up soon :)<strong>

Chapter 4

Glen sighed as he parked his car and sat still. He made no moves to get out or go into the restaurant in front of him. In fact if he could avoid ever stepping foot back inside that hellhole he called a job he'd be happy for the rest of his life. He had been working here since graduation and it really just sucked. All night long he'd wait on tables on families with their whiny brats who would drop spaghetti on the floor or leave snot filled tissues on the table. He'd have to deal with couples, happy couples too wrapped up in one another to realize they were being rude or to realize that some people who were lonely would be upset with their public displays of affection. And then of course there were the lonely people themselves. An occasional old person who never married or was widowed, or even worse someone just a few years older than him, probably in the same boat – working a pointless job just to make rent and eating at a different cheap restaurant other than the one they worked in.

Sometimes Glen would do the same thing; he'd drive over to the nearest cheap burger joint and grab a bite alone, since he rarely had time to buy groceries now that he lived on his own. To make rent he'd have to work as many shifts as possible and he was still scraping by. So his nights out, or even seeing his old friends were few and far between. Occasionally he wanted to ask Madison to join him for a bite to eat, as they had parted on such good terms and had hung out together at the beginning of the summer but he knew she was busy with college applications and cheerleading. And to be honest he was embarrassed. He never had energy or time to go to places like Ego anymore and the only places to grab food that he could afford, even his high school friends would be able to do better. Essentially, Glen felt stuck.

He decided to bite the bullet and stepped out of his car locking it with the key before entering through the kitchen. He gave a quick hello to Maury, the chef, and punched in his time card while grabbing his apron and name tag from his cubby and getting ready for the dinner crowd. He worked worked 4-10 and six hours on your feet waiting tables could really get to a person, but tonight wasn't any other night. It was Thursday and exactly 6pm every Thursday night since the beginning of the summer his work nights would get just a little bit brighter as the one person he looked forward to seeing each week would stop by for dinner.

"Glen, table four just got a family of five, you good to take it?" asked Ellen a thirty something mother of two who often worked the same shifts as Glen. She was easily the best friend he had on the job, because as he quickly realized most of the other wait staff was useless.

"Sure thing!" he said as he grabbed his pad and pen and walked over to the table. The next two hours were spent hustling and bustling amongst the tables as he replaced dirty forks, got free refills for families and cleaned dishes making sure to put them all in the right spot so the dishwashers wouldn't get too annoyed.

As Glen took his five minute break in the kitchen, he grabbed a glass of water and ran a hand through his curly, cropped hair turning as Ellen burst through the kitchen door carrying five plates. He put his glass down and helped her earning a "thanks sweetie."

"So your Thursday appointment just walked in," Ellen said with a laugh to him, "Table seven." Glen smiled at the older woman and quickly downed the rest of his water before leaving the kitchen. He glanced at his reflection in the metal of the side of the refrigerator and left the kitchen with a slight hop to his step.

As he approached the table he smiled at the sight of the brunette peering at her menu nonchalantly. Her hair was straightened and down – pieces falling into her face. The sight of the girl was a sight for sore eyes. She had visited him every Thursday the entire summer; he had no idea how she knew that he needed the company but he greatly appreciated it. Maybe she needed the company too – but Glen wasn't sure why. Thursday wasn't a very busy night at the restaurant – it only had occasional rushes, unlike the weekend nights, so he was sometimes able to talk to her about whatever came up. They had steadily grown closer throughout the past three months and it never struck him strange that they hadn't been friends in high school. He wished he had put more time into getting to know her when he had the free time – because every Thursday he realized how special this girl really was, and how much he wanted to get to know more and more about her. The brunette looked up as he approached the table and flashed him a blinding smile while pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"And here I thought you forgot about me" she said jokingly, "you took a long time leaving the kitchen, you usually seat me."

Glen laughed and shook his head, "I'd never forget about you, Kyla. What can I get you?"


End file.
